


"Run away, but we're running in circles"

by ContextuaLIZd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Peraltiago - Fandom, jake and amy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealous Amy Santiago, Pining Amy Santiago, Pre Peraltiago, Pre-Relationship, jake and amy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContextuaLIZd/pseuds/ContextuaLIZd
Summary: Set after Det. Majors, where Amy told Jake about her rule of not dating cops, and before Johnny and Dora.Caroline, another detective friend of Jake’s from his old precinct comes to the 99 to work on a research.They reconnect and Amy learns from Caroline herself that she really liked Jake and now that he’s single, she’s hoping that something could finally happen between them. And Amy starts regretting her decision of telling Jake about her stupid rule.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	"Run away, but we're running in circles"

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s my first time ever to try writing a short story/fan fiction. I’m a huge fan of Brooklyn 99 and I’ve read so many amazing fics on Tumblr and here, so I tried writing one. I love the jealous/pining Amy plot cause I feel like we don’t see that a lot on TV, so that’s what I went for. This is a little sad but hopeful. I’ve read some fics of the same plot so I may have gotten some inspiration from them. I also used Of Monsters and Men’s version of the song ”Circles” as inspiration: Run away, but we’re running in circles.p
> 
> And again, it’s my first time EVER to write a fictional short story so please bear with me. I mostly just write poems and essays so this is all very new to me. I’d be happy to hear your thoughts though. But please be gentle. Haha. Anyway, here it goes…

Amy looked up from her computer for the nth time. The desk opposite her is still empty. It’s almost lunchtime and Jake hasn’t come in yet. She’s wondering if he’s called in sick or something. She can just text him to ask of course, but since that day she told him about her rule of not dating cops, things have been kinda awkward between them.

She doesn’t want to ask Charles cause he’ll just tease her. He hasn’t stopped teasing her since he found out she had feelings for Jake. It’s not really helping with the way things are right now.

Rosa probably won’t mind but she’s certain that she doesn’t care so much about Jake’s whereabouts either.

Terry is out on a workplace seminar.

And she’s too intimidated to talk to Gina.

Her only other option is to ask Captain Holt, but he’s not in his office as well. Something about a meeting in One Police Plaza.

Why does she care so much anyway? Oh yeah, it’s because she still likes Jake. But she can’t tell him because of her stupid rule. She keeps telling herself that it’s for the best. She doesn’t want to risk whatever friendship they have just because of a stupid crush.

After about an hour, the elevator dings, and out came Captain Holt with Jake and a very pretty blonde girl.

She’s so pretty and her face is so charming. Her hair is so straight and swishy. Her eyes crinkle when she smiles and she has a tiny dimple on her left cheek. She seems to be leaning closely to Jake while talking and laughing animatedly. Amy was so focused on her and how she seems to know Jake so well that she didn’t even notice that Captain Holt was talking to the squad.

_“..and so we agreed that they can research the system in a number of preselected precincts via observation. Which is why Ms. Caroline Gomez here from the Information Technology Bureau will be joining us for a few days to observe and study our day-to-day processes. Do make her feel at home.”_

_“Thank you, Captain.”_ Caroline smiles sweetly at him.

_“I hope you’ll find the squad to be helpful for your research. You could maybe start by taking a tour around the precinct. Detective Peralta can help you with that.”_

_“You got it, Captain.”_ Says Jake.

_“I’ll be in my office if you need anything. Good luck.”_

After Captain Holt retreated to his office Jake started to introduce Caroline to the squad. It turns out that Caroline was an old friend of Jake’s from his old precinct. She’s been transferred to the Strategic Technology Division and is researching a project that her team is working on. She reached out to Jake when she found out that he’s working at the 99 to see if they can arrange a meeting with Captain Holt. The project is confidential but it was discussed with Captain Holt during the meeting. Jake came with him to One Police Plaza out of curiosity but he was “excluded” because according to him, _“They probably thought they won’t be able to handle my inputs.”_

 _“You remember Gina?”_ Jake asks Caroline.

_“How could anyone ever forget Gina?”_

_“I know right? What’s up girl?”_ Gina winks at her.

_“I’m great. This is great. I’m so lucky that I at least knew some people here. I was so worried about doing this research cause I don’t know how the precincts would feel about an ‘outsider’ snooping around.”_

_“Nonsense! You’re not an outsider. Plus Captain totally approves of that project. Whatever the hell that is. Anyway, come on, I’ll show you around. First up, the best part of the precinct: the breakroom.”_ Jake says, pulling Caroline to the direction of the breakroom.

 _“She hasn’t changed one bit. She still runs after Jake like a little puppy.”_ Says Gina while shaking her head slowly.

 _“What do you mean?”_ asks Amy.

 _“I remember when they were still working together, I’d be hanging out with Jake at Nana’s apartment, the one where I live now, and she would just show up out of nowhere talking about work or something. Then she’d just stay there and hang out with us completely forgetting about the work thing. Jake kept saying they’re just friends but I know there’s something between them. Sometimes she would stay behind even after I left. I bet they hooked up a lot.”_ With that, Gina left.

Charles turns to Amy with a worried look. _“Are you okay?”_

 _“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”_ Amy tells him, though she’s not entirely sure if she is.

* * *

First on Caroline’s To-Do list that day was to study about the 99’s process when it comes to reports and paperwork, so Captain Holt assigned Amy to help her.

Amy loves talking about paperwork but for some reason, she feels uncomfortable about this task. But Caroline was actually really sweet and funny, so she started to slowly feel at ease.

 _“I’m so sorry. This is probably too tedious for you,”_ Caroline tells Amy.

_“No, not at all. I love paperwork. Like you have no idea.”_

_“Really? That’s so cool. Although Captain Holt did say that you’re the best person for this task.”_

_“Really? Captain Holt said that?”_

But Caroline wasn’t able to answer her cause she was too busy looking at Jake who just passed by engrossed in a case file.

_“I’m sorry, you were saying?”_

_“You and Jake are pretty close huh?”_

_“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Though, we weren’t able to keep in touch after he was transferred. That’s why I was so excited when I found out that he’s here at the 99. I missed him a lot.”_

_“Do you… like him?”_ Amy blurted out, immediately regretting her question.

_“What? Oh god. Am I that obvious? Haha.”_

_Well_ … Amy just shrugged.

_“I…. do. Yeah. I’ve always liked him. Even before, when we’re still working together. I just never thought I was his type. Do you think he’ll like me back?”_

_Oh. “Um….” She didn’t have any problem admitting it huh. If it’s so easy for her why am I finding it so hard?_ Amy thought to herself.

_“I’m sorry that’s a stupid question. But.. do you know if he’s single? Is he dating anybody? I mean, I was kinda hoping that maybe something could happen between us this time.”_

_“Uh.. yeah… I think so. None.. that I know of.”_

_“I’m so sorry about my silly questions. I should be focusing on my research. It’s just that I think you guys are so close. And I felt super hopeful especially now that we’re hanging out again. It’s amazing. We’re actually heading out for lunch. You wanna join us?”_

_“Oh. No… no… I’m fine. Thanks.”_

_“You sure? Well, it’s almost lunchtime, I’d better go check if he’s ready to go. Thank you so much for your help.”_

_“Sure thing. No problem at all.”_

_“Okay, see you later.”_

Amy watched as she goes to Jake who immediately put down his case file and got ready to go. They left the precinct laughing at something, probably a clever joke that Caroline told him, while she just stared at them till the elevator doors closed.

* * *

The next day, Jake.. and Caroline are nowhere to be found. Amy hasn’t seen them since she came to work this morning.

_“They went on a date.”_

_“What?! What are you talking about Boyle? Also, why are you sitting so close to me??”_ Amy tells Charles who’s suddenly by her side.

 _“You’re looking for Jake and Caroline, right? I’m pretty sure they went on a date last night. That’s probably why they’re coming in late today. I’m telling you, Amy, you should do something. I mean, I like Caroline but I like you better for Jake.”_ Charles said with a wink.

_“Okay, first of all… I’m not looking for them. Second, never ever wink at me again. And third, I’m not gonna do anything because I made up my mind and I would never date a cop again. Let him date Caroline if he wants to.”_

_“Fine. If you’re gonna choose to break your own heart, then fine.”_ Charles tells her leaving her thinking once again. Is that what she’s doing? Is she really breaking her own heart?

* * *

At around 10:30, they finally arrived together and Jake is carrying Caroline’s bag.

 _Such a boyfriend move. Are they together now? This girl works fast_. Amy thought to herself.

Gina who seems to be thinking the same thing as Amy is, went to Jake’s desk while Caroline went straight to Captain Holt’s office.

_“So I guess, chivalry really is not dead huh?”_

_“Hmm? What’s that now?”_ Jake asks her.

_“You carrying her bag when you came to work together. I didn’t know you were such a gentleman. Are you like this with all your girlfriends or just her?”_

_“What? No-no-no. I mean, of course, I’m a gentleman with my girlfriends, but Caroline is not my girlfriend. I’m just carrying her bag because it has the files about this ‘confidential’ project that we picked up from One Police Plaza this morning. I was hoping I could get a peek but I never got a chance. I am dying to know what this project is about!”_

_“You picked up the files for her?”_ Amy couldn’t help but butt in.

_“Well, I volunteered, but she wouldn’t let me pick them up myself. So I just accompanied her this morning to get them. And when I saw that they look heavy, I saw an opportunity. So I offered to carry the bag but I never had the chance to take a look. She’s watching it like a frigging hawk!”_

_Still a boyfriend move. I wonder if he’d carry my bag for me if it looks heavy. He probably would if I was his girlfriend. Which I’m not_. Amy thought, once again imagining what might have been.

 _“Well, this has become a work story, I’m no longer interested. Buh-bye!”_ Gina says as she returns to her desk leaving the two of them staring at each other. And for some reason, things have suddenly become awkward again.

 _“Classic Gina,”_ Jake tells her with a shrug and a shy smile.

 _“Yeah. So…. are you guys dating?”_ Amy asks him, unable to help herself. She just really wanted to know.

 _“Me and Caroline? No.”_ Jake answered almost too quickly.

_“Why not? I think she likes you.”_

_“What? I mean, I dunno. I think she’s great but I never really thought of her that way before.”_

_“Maybe you should ask her out.”_

_“Oh… You think so?”_ Jake looks genuinely surprised by what she said. And to be honest she’s surprised by her own question as well. Maybe she really is breaking her own heart.

 _“Ooh! You think she’d tell me about the project if we end up being together?”_ Jake asks her.

 _“Jake!”_ Amy scolded him shaking her head at him. Though that actually made her smile a little bit. He’s such an idiot sometimes.

 _“No. Yeah I know. That’s such a dick move. But seriously… do you really think I should ask her out?”_ Jake asks her again but this time there’s something in his eyes as he stares at her. Like he’s looking for something. Confirmation maybe? Like he’s asking her if that’s what she really wants him to do.

 _“Mhmm. Yeah.”_ Was all she could manage.

 _“Okay. Yeah.. maybe.”_ Jake answered, much to Amy’s dismay.

And they both fell silent after that. Focusing on their computer screens, trying to avoid the longing gaze from each other’s eyes.

* * *

That night, Amy went out for drinks at Shaw’s with the squad. Except for Jake and Caroline. Jake had to work on a case and Caroline kept him company. She cares for him a lot. She’s really perfect for him.

_But I can do that too. I also care for him a lot. I wanna be the one waiting for him while he works on a case. Maybe even help him cause we work so well together. I wanna be the one he comes to work with and the one he goes home with._

She’s always wanted to be that person for him. When he broke up with Sophia, she saw that glimmer of hope once again. The feeling that something might happen between them. If she’s being honest that feeling never really went away. She’s just too scared to face it. Plus she’s certain that his feelings for her were all gone now, after she turned him down twice because of Teddy. Though every once in a while they share a moment that makes her think maybe there’s still something between them. But anytime that happens, one of them seems to pull back, too scared to jump in.

Amy tries to shake those thoughts away. Rosa finds her with her bottle of beer that’s no longer cold.

_“Hey. What’s going on with you?”_

_“Nothing. I’m fine.”_

_“Is it Jake? What’s the matter with you two? Why are you not dating still? You both like each other. Just go out already.”_

_“It’s too complicated Rosa. Dating a cop is too messy. It could ruin everything like how it ruined everything with Teddy. I don’t want that to happen between me and Jake. Plus there’s Caroline now. I’m sure he’s better off with her.”_

_“You’re the only one that’s making it complicated with your stupid rules. You keep pushing him away. Then you’ll realize that you really like him. But then he’s already with someone else. You guys are running around in circles. Now you’re sitting here looking so lonely. You look pathetic.”_

_“Gee. Thanks a lot.”_

_“Look if you don’t want to date Jake because it’s ‘too messy’, maybe you should go out with someone else. That guy looks cute.”_

Rosa points to a guy sitting alone at the other side of the bar who does look kinda cute.

_“Yeah. Maybe I should.”_

* * *

It was Caroline’s 3rd day at the 99 and Amy had to help her with some case files that she needed to study. There’s only the two of them inside the evidence lock up and it was getting kinda awkward, for Amy that is, so she tried to start a conversation.

 _“So how’s it going with you and Jake?”_ She couldn’t think of anything else to talk about. Unfortunately, Jake was the only thing she can think of that they have in common.

 _“Oh… it’s great. He finally asked me out. We’re going on an actual date tonight.”_ Caroline tells her.

She’s so happy and giddy, Amy couldn’t help but feel happy for her as well. Though she knows that a part of her wants to be in her place.

_“I’m happy for you.”_

_“Thank you, I really can’t wait for tonight. I’m so excited.”_

Amy tried to give her the best smile she could muster.

* * *

When Amy went to the break room to get some coffee, she found Jake eating his breakfast.

 _“Hey”_ Jake greeted him awkwardly.

_“Hey. Um.. so I heard you finally asked Caroline out.”_

_“I did. Yeah.”_

_“Great. Good for you.”_ She can tell that Jake isn’t comfortable talking about this either.

_“Thanks.”_

_“I’m also going out on a date tonight.”_

_“Really?”_ Jake was genuinely surprised. And for a moment Amy thought that she saw a hint of something in his eyes. Is it sadness? Pain?

_“Who’s the unlucky guy?”_

_“Someone I met from the bar last night. He’s actually really nice. We talked a lot. So he asked me out on a proper date.”_

_“Well, good for you as well then. Did you check if he’s a cop? You know, because of the rule.”_

_“No. Yeah, I probably should do that. Better be safe, right? Haha.”_

_“Well. Um.. have fun.”_

_“Yeah, you too.”_

Truth is, she doesn’t really have a date. She didn’t even know the name of that guy from the bar. He was cute and he seemed great but she just couldn’t find her interest in dating anyone else right now. She just said that to make Jake think that she’s totally fine with him going out with Caroline. And that she’s not regretting her stupid rule about not dating cops for even a second.

* * *

_“So how’s the date?”_ Amy asks Caroline the next morning.

_“It was great. But…”_

_“But what?”_

_“Well.. he doesn’t like me back.”_

_“What? Why? What happened?”_

_“It was really great. We talked a lot the whole night. We laughed so much. It was fun really. But when the night was over and I tried to kiss him.. he didn’t kiss me back.”_

_“Oh god. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s fine. He was actually really sweet about it. He apologized to me, and he said he was genuinely sorry. Said he thinks I’m amazing, but that he just couldn’t find his interest in dating right now.”_

_“He said that?”_

_“Yeah. But to be honest, I think he likes someone else.”_

_“Really? Why would you think that?”_

_“I dunno. I just kinda felt it. Like he’s longing for someone but he can’t be with her and he just doesn’t want to date anyone if it’s not her.”_

_“He told you this?”_

_“No. I don’t think he’d ever tell me anything about it. But I can feel it. I can see it in his eyes.”_

They were both quiet for a while.

_“Um… I don’t know what to say. Are you okay?”_

_“I’ll be fine.”_ Caroline smiled at her.

Amy feels bad for her. She really does. But in a way, her heart feels light with relief to know that Jake doesn’t want to date anyone else either.

* * *

When she went back to her desk, Jake was burrowed deep in paperwork. But he looked up when she sat down and smiled at her.

 _“Hey, so I heard the news from Caroline. What happened?”_ Amy asks Jake trying to find out what he’s gonna say about it.

 _“I dunno. I guess I just realized that maybe you’re right. Dating cops can be messy. I didn’t want to ruin what we have.”_ Jake shrugged.

_“Right. Of course. No dating cops. The best rule, right?”_

Jake stares at her for a while before answering. _“Sure…Yeah.”_

Amy wanted to say something. She wants to take it back so badly. She wants to tell him that it’s all bullshit and she doesn’t care how messy it could get just as long as she’s with him. But she didn’t.

She doesn’t know what’s holding her back. Maybe she’s too scared. She’s never felt like this before. She’s always been sure about her decisions. Always calculated every step. But with Jake, her entire system just seems to fall apart. It’s so bizarre and it feels good but it’s also so scary. Because for the first time in her life she’s not sure what to do next.

They didn’t say a word after that and just went back to focusing on the work in front of them. Trying not to think of what could have been if they were not cops working together and falling for each other. Or if they would just stop running around in circles.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in my blog:
> 
> https://contextualizd.wordpress.com/2020/11/11/run-away-but-were-running-in-circles/
> 
> Pls check it out if you're interested. Thks! 😊🌹


End file.
